D Minor
by talkswithherhands
Summary: A present leads to a presentation that leads to something more between our favorite duo. Rizzles fluff. Dedicated to triciarichards in honor of my fic challenge :


**Title: **_D __Minor_

**Author: **Lj Bard

**Disclaimer:**I don't own a thing!

**Reviews:** Yes, please! 'Tis the season, FEED THE BARD!

**A/Note:** Dedicated to my friend triciarichards on Twitter, enjoy lovely!

**-x-**

"Jane…"

"No."

"Jane, you used to love playing it…"

"No, Ma!"

"Janey, please… it was your father's father's piano… you were the only one who ever enjoyed using it, it would break your father's heart to see it get thrown away like it never mattered to you-"

"Like I care what Pop thinks? He doesn't give a damn what I think-"

"What's going on in here?" Maura asked, coming in through the kitchen, hearing Jane and her mother arguing. She immediately grew concerned for the upset between her best friend and her housemate.

"Maura, talk some sense into Jane here, would you? Her grandfather, my _ex -_father-in-law had this piano that Janey used to _love_to play and now that we don't have the house, Frank sent it to me to give to Janey here but she won't take it!" Angela argued, as though her logic were the most common sense in the world.

Jane fumed silently.

"Jane-" Maura started, but it seemed to be Jane's undoing.

"I SAID I WOULDN'T TAKE IT, MA! What part of _no_ do you not understand? I swear sometimes I wish you would stop thinking you know what is best for me! Perhaps you don't remember that I haven't played piano since my hands got slaughtered by that monster? Or maybe you need a stark reminder that I live with every day!" she shoved her hands in Angela's face.

Angela went pale and Maura watched on in horror at Jane's outburst, she'd never seen Jane so angry before, not even when she'd been forced to keep the knowledge about Tommy's investigation a secret from Jane.

"I don't care _what_ you do with that piano, but I am _not_ going to keep it, I am _not_ going to play it, and if I ever so much as hear you breathe another word to me about ever _playing_that instrument ever again I will NEVER talk to you… AGAIN!" Jane shouted. Angela's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

Maura felt her chest tighten with the raw pain she recognized in Jane's voice as she obviously loved the piano very much but then, being a doctor she also knew the extensive surgeries Jane had gone through at one point to fix her hands after Hoyt had stabbed them through and through with a scalpel, she never missed the way Jane would rub at the scars achingly whenever it got colder in Boston or when the rain would come down in the springtime, she wasn't blind to Jane's obvious discomfort with ever shaking someone else's hands, fearful of what they may see or what questions they may ask.

The door slamming was the only indication of Jane's retreat and Maura looked to Angela who remained frozen there in front of the upright piano that had just been delivered. Maura touched her shoulder gently, so as to not startle the elder Rizzoli.

"I never knew Jane played the piano," Maura tried to bring the conversation to neutral ground with a fact that she had not known; Jane had been very upfront about her past not being anything special being the only daughter of a plumber and a housewife growing up in a middle-class neighborhood with two brothers and no really close friends until college.

"Oh yes, when I was pregnant with her, her grandfather, Papa Frank, we called him, had been living with us at the time and had played the piano every day while I tended to the housework and Frank was away making toilets flush and whatnot," Maura shared the sad smile with Angela who was obviously still not over the sudden divorce from her husband.

"When Jane was born, she was the light of Papa Frank's eyes, he used to sit there with her from the time she could sit upright in his lap, and let her just bang away on the keys, sometimes when she got cranky and I couldn't figure out what was the matter, he'd start playing this piano and Jane would stop crying… she started to learn how to play some notes by the time she was only three… and Papa Frank left her all of his sheet music before he passed away when she was seven."

"Jane had played one of his original pieces at his funeral, she never did play _that_ particular piece again but she didn't stop… she just kept on, it was her favorite hobby, she went on to learn how to read music and even joined the school band and began teaching some of the younger girls in the neighborhood – she loved this piano…" Angela ran her hand over the top of the piano lovingly.

"I'm sure she still does, does it still play well?" Maura asked.

"Oh yes, Frank had all the strings replaced as a graduation gift for Janey when she made it through the Academy, she promised to eventually take it from us and I wanted her to, I didn't realize that Janey hadn't played since that monster did what he did… but – oh, Maura, if only you could hear her, she's _so_ good!"

"I'm fairly certain I will hear her play again… someday, but for now let's let Jane settle her emotions while I put on some tea?" Maura asked, smiling. Angela nodded and went about dusting the living area and turning on the TV to play some music.

**-xx-**

Hours later, Jane returned to Maura's guest house in hopes of apologizing to her mother for her outlandish behavior, but entered the house without paying attention to the lack of one other car in the driveway.

As soon as she had entered she stopped immediately as her breath caught in her throat and she heard a melody playing that she had not heard played in many, many years.

_D Minor…_

Jane turned the corner and noticed that all the lights had been dimmed, that there were a few lavender candles that her mother loved, lit around the coffee table and a plate of food still piping hot, sitting on the table with a cold beer. But her stomach could wait as her eyes fell on the beautiful M.E. sitting at the old upright piano, reading through the tattered, worn sheet music and softly striking the keys in a slower rhythm than that which was expected of the song.

Jane found herself drawn to the way the candlelight caused her blonde hair to shine and how her freckles suddenly stood out against her warm skin.

"You're later than I thought you'd be, but I am certain that the food is still warm," Maura spoke gently, even though they were the only two in the room. Jane said nothing and Maura turned her head to regard her for a moment before turning back to the piano and only a moment more passed before Jane's arms wrapped around and Maura slid further on the bench to allow Jane to straddle her before two scarred hands covered her own and Jane quietly began to play the keys to the music, needing no supervision of the actual documents staring back at the women.

Maura marveled as Jane guided her fingers along the keys seamlessly, playing the melodies of her grandfather again and again without any problem or hesitation, or even jarred memory of having not played in so long. Eventually Maura's hands slipped out from under and rested in her lap whilst Jane continued to play the tune until she eventually transferred over into more modern piano, with a little Bach and Beethoven, surprising Maura with an eclipsed version of _Immortal__Beloved_ and continued to play until Jane's hands could no longer deny the ache growing within.

Jane's hands clenched down when she had too much and slammed on the piano, but Maura was quick to sense the change in Jane's mood and she grabbed them softly and brought them to her chest, cradling them close to her heart and leaning back into Jane's front, feeling the soft tickle of Jane's breath on the shell of her ear and the warmth of her body and the pounding of her heart close to her own.

"You play well so very well, Jane, your mother was right, you shouldn't give it up just because of what Hoyt did-" Maura was silenced as Jane stood and swung Maura around, pressing her into the piano, almost forcefully, Maura did not flinch however.

"Don't." Jane growled, darkly, her eyes were black, her breathing pattern had increased and between them was a space that not even a single sheet of paper could fit between.

Maura could feel Jane's heart pounding beneath her breast, and for a moment grew lightheaded as she swallowed thickly at the lump in her throat.

"You're beautiful, Jane," Maura breathed. "What you just did… what you played – for me… shows me every ounce of that beauty within… and that is what I see in you every day."

Jane's eyes softened from the cold stones that they'd become but did not lighten at all, without any other words between them, Jane hoisted Maura onto the piano, the keys sounding loudly against Maura's back but she did not care as warm lips met her own and her entire body felt _whole_.

Jane's hands touched her everywhere and nowhere all at once as she struggled to remain upright against the piano as Jane's fingers made their way up the skirt of her sundress, hooking her fingers around her panties and sliding them down. Just picturing what Jane was doing to her made her wet, knees trembled as she used the piano bench to keep her footing from causing both her and Jane to tumble.

Teeth, tongues and moans were shared between the two as Jane bit down a little harder than necessary on Maura's pulse point, causing Maura to lose her footing and then struggle to regain it as Jane's one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, securing her to her spot and her other hand cupped her heat and an animalistic groan unlike Maura had ever heard come out of her mouth, appeared.

"Jane-" she gasped, feeling her climax already building and she'd barely even had time to wrap her mind around what was happening. Here, in her very living room with the windows open and Angela certain to return any moment from her shopping spree- Maura was being fucked on Jane's grandfather's piano… and she prayed for this moment to just freeze in time and at the same time, never cease.

Jane bit and suckled at her creamy flesh from her neck to her collarbone to the linen above her breast, driving Maura crazy with need as one, then two digits slowly entered her and began pumping in and out, Maura's hips began bucking and finding a unique rhythm as she cried out Jane's name.

"Jane… oh, _God__ – _" there was no way she'd be able to hold herself up on the piano, so she brought her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her closer, impossibly close, burying her face in Jane's neck, raking her nails along Jane's back and tangling in curly raven hair.

"I love the piano, but I love _you_ and the melody you're playing right now, even more," Jane husked and Maura came undone. It was the most beautiful sight Jane had ever laid eyes on, wrapping a hand around Maura's neck to keep her from throwing her head into the piano as it tossed back exposing red welts along her neck where Jane's teeth had marked their territory and Maura's walls tightened around her fingers as she rode out her orgasm wave after wave until she collapsed into Jane's arms, effectively dropping a horrid note on the piano keys.

"If your grandfather could see what we've just done to his piano-"

"He'd probably slap me on the back and tell me 'job well done, partner'," Jane grinned and Maura giggled, but could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Your dinner-"

"Can wait," Jane reached beneath Maura's thighs and pulled them around her waist, picking her up, Maura held onto Jane's shoulders, but was nearly out of strength, sweat lined her brow. "Right now I'm going to take you to bed and continue to show you what great tunes these fingers can still play."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yayyyy, ok, so please tell me what you think? :) FEED THE BARD! Hope you and yours have a very Happy Holiday season!


End file.
